


Sex Crimes

by elninhoe



Series: Camboyz [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alfred I’m so sorry, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, i swear there is, there’s also a story somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: With his eyes set on a pretty officer, Jason can’t help but cause a little bit of trouble just to get close.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Camboyz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675819
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106





	1. How to Fuck a Cop (please don’t be like Jason)

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to Fashionably Illegal, but it isn’t necessary to read that beforehand to understand this.

Jason Todd was a troublemaker who was fairly familiar among policemen.

There was no way getting around that one. No “they just don’t like me” or “it’s unfair” or any other excuses. Jason Todd was a troublemaker, a daredevil one may say, but he was far from hated by the police as well. Call it a love-hate relationship, really.

Can’t blame him for wanting to turn that love-hate relationship more into a love- _ fuck _ relationship though when he laid his eyes on the pretty goody two shoes the first time they met. Grayson, they had called him. A rookie, apparently a valuable addition to the team already.

And Jason had enough time to wonder how someone that beautiful ended up working for the GCPD when he had to spend the night in a dusty cell.

It didn’t take long before Jason had managed to kinda befriend the cute policeman that was Dock Grayson. Really all he had to do was bother the guy a lot until he was given all of Dick’s social media accounts and his phone number.

They didn’t talk much, sure, but Jason would be blind if he didn’t notice the growing crush he had on Dick and would be even blinder if he didn’t see how Dick also seemed to be into him.

Maybe they weren’t interested enough in each other, maybe both were terrible at expressing their feelings.

Maybe they just needed Jason to cause some mild trouble once again and then play it off as the first move.

That night, as Jason hid away and watched the police pull up to the scene of the crime, was going to be his night. He had decided that because, well…

Okay, there was no actual reason for it. He wasn’t given a reason until he moved out of his hiding just the slightest bit when he noticed Dick looking in his direction. Either his hiding spot was going to be given away or Grayson would spare him.

His reason for believing that this was his night was that Grayson winked at him before confidently telling his colleagues that he saw a shadow move further into the alley and offering himself to stay behind in case the  _ criminal scum _ returns.

What was first a group of four officers turned into only Dick staying behind. Jason waited for a few more moments before he came out of his hiding spot, his leather jacket covered in dust.

“You’re the best, Dickie,” Jason said as he walked past the guy, grabbing his signature red helmet from another hiding spot. The thing was obnoxiously obvious from miles away, he couldn’t risk giving away his position just like that.

“Yeah, but I ought to take you into custody for the trouble that you’ve caused, you know?” Dick simply questioned. As if Jason wasn’t all too familiar with this, but judging by Dick’s smile when they faced each other again, tonight was going to be more exciting than he had anticipated.

That, or Dick was intent on arresting him. “Oh yeah, Grayson? I haven’t seen you pulling out your fancy cuffs yet though, nor trying to make any move on me,” Jason shot back, carefully picking his words. He needed to find out if Dick was even interested before he’d do something brash.

His eyes were glued to Dick’s hips, swaying sinfully as he took confident strides closer and took his helmet before tossing it back into its hiding spot. “Mr. Todd, I think you’re mistaken if you think that I’m gonna be the one using the cuffs on anyone.”

Well, the interest was definitely obvious when Jason found himself catching a pair of handcuffs, thrown at him by an astonishingly beautiful man who could even seduce the devil himself.

Raindrops began to fall down, but neither of them made any indication of wanting to head inside. Instead all that happened was Dick gaining even more confidence as he got even closer, softly pushing Jason back until he was being stuck between the hood of a squad car and a pretty officer.

Didn’t take long before he was the one pressing the pretty officer up against the car, making him bend over it while slowly running his own hands down the body that was presented to him.

Apparently Dick’s confidence was contagious. Jason wasted no time as he undid Dick’s belt and zipper before pulling his pants and briefs down to his thighs, gripping those plump ass cheeks tightly in his hands. He delivered a soft smack against one cheek, though it echoed loudly in the alley.

The same way Jason was no stranger to dealing with cops, he was rather familiar with handcuffs. A little too familiar, Dick thought to himself, as Jason showed not a single bit of hesitation when he cuffed his hands behind his back.

“Man, you should see yourself. Fucking stunning,” Jason muttered. Dick just liked to pretend he didn’t hear a phone taking a picture, followed by extra weight being put on his weight and something hard against his ass. “Officer, you have the right to remain sexy.”

Dick also liked to pretend that Jason whispered that into his ear in that deep, husky voice didn’t make his cock twitch against the car. His hair was already damp thanks to the few raindrops falling here and there, a few strands lightly sticking to his forehead.

No matter how hard he could try, there was no way he could ignore the slightly chapped lips kissing its way up his thighs. Calloused hands kept his ass spread as those lips got higher until he felt his entrance being kissed softly.

He couldn’t help the soft gasp escaping from his mouth, eliciting a deep chuckle from the man behind him.

“Enjoying this already, honey?” 

Dick let out another soft moan in response as he arched his back more, looking over his shoulder. "Don't take too long, I have colleagues who could return any second."

As if that wasn't going to further encourage Jason to just take his time as he licked a smooth stripe over Dick's entrance, making sure to completely press his tongue against it. He could feel Dick tensing underneath him, but he made sure to soothingly massage his ass cheeks.

The noises Dick was making were heavenly and if Jason didn't know any better, he'd guess that Dick works as a porn star. However, he knew that was pretty unlikely, so he just took satisfaction in the fact that he was causing these noises and was also the only one to hear it. Well, to hear it live, he supposed.

As he dipped his tongue just the slightest bit inside, Dick let out a strangled moan. His fingers were trying to wrap around something, but all he could do was intertwine them. Being handcuffed was a bitch, Jason knew that, but he also knew that it'd be totally worth it once he takes off the handcuffs.

If he ever does that, at least.

"Ever had something inside you?" Jason decided to ask as he bit the insides of those beautiful toned thighs that he could easily get addicted to.

Not only did Dick seem like he'd be a virgin, but that nod just confirmed that he was. "T-tried fingering b-before, didn't get f-far," he admitted, having to strain his neck a little to be able to look over his shoulder, but Jason was quick to press his head down on top of the car.

He tsk'ed softly, a smirk spreading across his face as he stood up. He used one hand to keep Dick down while the other made quick work of his belt and zipper before pushing them down to mid-thighs as well, making sure that Dick could feel his half-hard cock rubbing against his tight hole.

"Well, tell me if I'm being too rough, honey. I don't wanna hurt you too much," Jason mumbled and Dick was surprised by the genuine concern in his voice when he said that, but before he could question anything, two fingers got shoved deep into his mouth. "Sorry, don't got any lube on me."

Dick's only attempt at trying to talk resulted in him nearly choking on Jason's fingers, which seemed to be a turn on as he felt the cock lying on top of his ass twitching oh so lightly. He quickly got the message though and swirled his tongue around the fingers, softly sucking on them as Jason thrusted them in deeper slowly, even attempting to make him take three fingers into his mouth. It worked, which only made him huff.

"Are you sure you're a virgin, honey? I'm starting to believe you're lying to me," Jason muttered as he took his fingers out, now soaked in saliva. Exactly what he wanted from this.

He ignored the protest that came in the form as a whine at what he said and instead just smacked Dick's ass, enjoying the way it jiggled when he did so. Just for the hell of it, he did it again before he caught onto the blush that was even spreading to Dick's ears at this point.

Jason sighed as he tapped his wet fingers against Dick's hole. "Yeah, you're just a pretty whore," he decided with not a single trace of emotion in his voice.

Before Dick could say anything, he slowly pushed a finger inside. He wasn't a monster, nor that horny to completely forget that Dick is a virgin when it comes to this and push his absolute limits. He wasn't trying to scare off the one guy he has been trying so long to get close too. He couldn't just ruin his chances like that.

But he could ruin Dick, that was another story.

He quickly worked up a more effective pace, more efficient when it comes to pleasure and preparation. Dick would definitely agree, judging by the countless soft moans and whines, begging to go faster or to hit that spot again. Jason obeyed, of course, finding each and every reaction more precious than anything he has ever seen before and nothing could change his mind.

As he worked a third finger inside, quietly praising Dick for being so good for him and taking it even better, he kneeled down again. He once again pressed his tongue softly against Dick's hole, which naturally got him a surprised gasp in return, but it quickly turned into a drawn out moan.

He made sure to work both his tongue and fingers inside in a way that wouldn't hurt, not careless enough to ruin something so beautiful just yet. He liked to cherish his partners and Dick? He was treating him like the most expensive porcelain to ever exist. Treating him just like he deserves to be treated.

"Okay, I hope you're ready, love, because..."

Right when Jason had pulled out his fingers, voices could be heard echoing through the alley. It took no more than a second for them to realize what was going on and immediately Jason extracted his fingers and wanted to go back into hiding. However, he knew that he couldn't just let Dick stay there, cuffed and with his pants down.

He thanked whoever was up there that the hiding spot was miraculously big enough for both of them as he pulled Dick onto his lap, keeping his hand over his mouth. Precautions, really, though he doubted Dick would like to be found in such a state.

At least, that's what he thought.

"Didn't Grayson say he'd stay around here?" one of the officers said and almost as if right on cue, Dick made a soft noise as if to draw attention towards them.

And it definitely did as all the officers turned their heads towards their hiding spot. Jason pulled them further back into the shadows.

Fortunately Dick made no other noises, but suddenly it became difficult for Jason to be the one to keep quiet as he felt that sweet firm ass grind slowly against his cock. He had to be stupid enough to also exactly place Dick on top of his cock.

Or he had done it on purpose and didn’t want to admit that. That also became a second option he realized when he found himself carefully slipping a finger inside of Dick once more, making sure he’s loose enough.

“My colleagues are a few feet away from us,” Dick whispered, but made no actual effort to move away.

Jason just chuckled deeply as he put his lips right by Dick’s ears, softly nibbling on his earlobe as his hands sneaked underneath his uniform, holding onto those sinfully good hips. Hell, everything about Dick was sinful.

“Oh, but my  _ dear _ Richard,” he whispered, sending shivers down Dick’s spine. “I wasn’t the one grinding against someone and  _ definitely _ didn’t make that breathtakingly beautiful noise.”

The response came in the form of a brief huff before Dick continued to grind his ass against him. “Just fuck me already, Jason,” he complained, still trying to stay quiet even as he could see his colleagues give up on looking for him.

This time only one officer stayed behind, awaiting Dick’s return while the rest loudly announced they were gonna continue searching the area for a sign of the culprit. At the same time, Dick slowly slid down the culprit’s cock, biting hard on his lip in an attempt to stay silent.

Jason felt so big in him, much bigger than he had anticipated. Still, Dick took as much of it as he could, tiptoeing the line between pleasure and pain. The pain was only adding to the pleasure though, something he only realized when Jason thrusted a few inches inside with no warning.

He was thankful for the hand covering his mouth and thus muffling his noises because Dick wouldn’t have been able to hold that one back. He dropped his head back against Jason’s shoulders, turning his neck enough so he could press soft kisses against the man’s neck. He made sure to leave behind a hickey as well.

They both found their rhythm quickly: Jason thrusted up when Dick moved down, hard enough for it to be a little rough, but not rough enough that their skin could be heard slapping against each other. It was enough for Dick’s heartbeat to increase rapidly and his cock to leak precum.

Jason scooping up said precum and feeding it to him as he gagged him with his fingers only did wonders for Dick’s arousal. If his lips weren’t pressed against Jason’s throat or jaw, they were softly sucking onto Jason’s fingers, paying close attention to each one of them and slowly becoming more accustomed to the feeling of Jason pushing them in deeper.

His hands were still behind his back, which was mildly uncomfortable, but it gave him an excuse to feel Jason’s firm abs. In no way did Dick consider himself someone to care a lot about appearance, but he couldn’t help but lick his lips still. He can definitely appreciate a fit partner.

It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that the officer that did stay behind decided to leave after a few minutes, something that all three people present in that happy had no problem with. Their movements stilled for a moment, quietly waiting until the coast was clear.

Once the coast was clear, Dick found him back pressed against the hood of a squad car again in no time.

All the care and attempts at staying hidden were thrown out of the window, it seemed, as Dick felt the cock in his ass only thrust in deeper. The sound of skin slapping against skin was loud, too loud for someone nearby to not hear, yet there was no one coming their way.

It only encouraged Dick to be a little loud too as he put one leg on the car, relishing in the feeling of Jason angling his hips in a way that he’d hit Dick’s prostate with each thrust.

He only slowed down, much to Dick’s confusion, until he was flipped onto his back and staring at Jason holding his phone directed at him. There seemed to be a silent acknowledgement, silent consent being given as Dick tried to move against Jason.

It took no more than three seconds for Jason was roughly fucking into Dick again, using his free hand to hook Dick’s leg around his neck as he thrusted inside as deep as possible.

Dick’s moans turned into near screams as he stared right into the camera. He didn’t appear to be ashamed at all as he looked up with those big puppy eyes, tears brimming at the edges. His lips only added to his cuteness, pulled into a small pout as a bright blush was covering his entire face. It was the brightest by the bridge of his nose.

Just to test his shame, Jason softly pushed his thumb against Dick’s lips. Apparently not the slightest bit of shame had registered in his mind as he took the thumb into his mouth, the tiniest hint of his pink tongue peeking out of his mouth as he sucked onto it. It almost felt as if Dick was making out with his thumb.

Was that when Jason fell in love? He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he already considered Dick the most expensive piece of porcelain before that point and afterwards saw him as irreplaceable.

He secured Dick’s leg around his neck, surprised by how flexible his porcelain doll was. He almost forgot that he was recording as he moved his hand to jack Dick off as he felt his own orgasm building up as well.

“Jas— Jason—” Dick was struggling to get out, but Jason responded immediately to his efforts, focusing both his own eyes and automatically also his phone at Dick.

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked in a hushed tone, voice laced with concern as he slowed down his thrusting. He raised an eyebrow when that didn’t seem to please Dick the slightest bit as he dug his heel softly into the back of his neck.

There was flexible, and then there was Dick.

Jason reluctantly sped up his pace again, to which Dick threw his head back. He regained his confidence in his thrusts when there seemed to not be any complaints coming from his partner.

“J-Jason…” Dick said again and this time Jason did nothing, only look up. “Gon’… come…” he mumbled eventually with a soft chuckle, the blush on his face only getting impossibly brighter. “N-need you i-inside.”

Ah, that explained the blush.

Jason let go of Dick’s cock and instead gripped his hair, pulling him up just the slightest bit, but hard enough for it to sting like a bitch. “Don’t worry, wasn’t gonna let you walk away unmarked,” he said with a smirk.

The sweet moan that followed said all he needed to know.

He lost his rhythm as he neared his orgasm more, his breath coming out in short huffs as he rested his hand on Dick’s thigh, who didn’t seem to be doing much better. Dick looked positively fucked out as he struggled to breathe, but looked so satisfied.

That was what mattered the most, the only thing Jason could pay attention to as he thrusted inside a final time and spilled his load deep inside. Almost simultaneously could he feel Dick’s hole tightening so deliciously tight around him before also he came, spraying his load all over his chest and Jason’s hand.

And a few minutes later, no one would be able to guess what had occurred that night.

Dick couldn’t let go of Jason for a few minutes, maybe for too long as they kept on making out against the car, now properly dressed again. Even Dick looked like he wasn’t getting his brains fucked out a mere ten minutes earlier. The only signs hinting at it was the fading blush on Dick’s face and the few hickeys on Jason’s neck. Those were the only visible marks when they had their clothes on though.

“So, gonna tell me why you were recording?” Dick decided to ask as he finally pulled away, keeping his arms wrapped around Jason’s neck, seemingly interested in softly running his fingers over the small scar on the back of his neck.

Jason pretended to think about it for a second, but both already knew the answer. “I’ll tell you another time, but you’ll just have to promise me one thing.”

Dick chuckled. “Well, and that promise is?” he continued, willing to play along with Jason and whatever he was trying to do.

“Go out with me. Just one date, I won’t ask for more.”

Had it been any other scenario, Dick would’ve loved to continue teasing. However, when he looked at Jason and he had this soft, almost sad look in his eyes, he couldn’t do so.

“Make that three dates and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Dick said instead and maybe the moment he fell in love with Jason was when his face lightened up at being promised a date, a big smile spreading on his face.

Jason struggled to contain his happiness as, shit, he had an image to maintain. For Dick though? Fuck that image. “Gotta run before any of your friends come back though. One more kiss, officer?” he asked.

And Dick couldn’t say no as he kissed this loving fool in front of him one last time before watching him hurrying to grab his red helmet and run off to wherever his motor was.

When his colleagues came back and they said they saw Jason Todd passing by, Dick could confidently say that he hadn’t seen him at all.


	2. How to Date a Cop (but don't be like Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't hide creator's style and i suggest making sure that your text is black (:

Turned out that neither of them was good at dating and definitely not at first dates.

But that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? Even as they were sitting on Jason’s couch, watching Law & Order while eating some of Jason’s homemade meals, it was good. It almost felt natural as for some reason Dick cuddling up into his blanket and offering only the tiniest bit to a freezing Jason was something they could both see themselves doing for years.

It was a thought that warmed Jason’s heart, to be able to spend more years and perhaps even the rest of his life with Dick like this.

The movie was forgotten though when Dick had climbed into his lap, wrapping the blanket around both of them while turning to face Jason. His slender fingers pushed the white streak in Jason’s hair out of his face before softly kissing him.

“I already thought you looked good when I was chasing you, but somehow you look even better now,” Dick mumbled with a smile spreading across his face. The white streak in Jason’s hair seemed interesting to him, Jason noted, as he kept twirling it around his finger.

Jason shrugged, placing his hands on the other’s hips. “Had to look good or else I wouldn’t have been able to steal the police’s boy wonder,” he simply said.

He noticed Dick’s face turned a little red. “Boy wonder? I’m not that—” though that’s where he stopped his sentence, sighing softly. “So you’ve committed a crime just to have sex with me?” Dick asked, sounding strangely disappointed.

And Jason also felt offended that no one, not even the guy he has cooked for, believed he’s interested in more than sex. “Cariño…”

“Oh, so we’re speaking Spanish now?”

Jason laughed briefly, looking down at his hands on those tantalizing hips before moving them down to even more marvelous thighs.

“Cariño, I committed a crime because it was the easiest way to ask you out,” he said as he looked up at Dick’s face again. “If I remember correctly, you were the one who kissed me and told me to handcuff you.”

He had a point there and Dick knew it. The blush that was already on his face got a little brighter, but attempted to hide it in Jason’s neck.

“So it isn’t a sex crime?” Dick asked, not realizing what implication he was making for a second. Even Jason, who knew what he meant, had to hold back a chuckle.

“You’re making it sound like I’m a sex offender, but no, not a sex crime,” Jason promised as he wrapped his arms around the beautiful boy sitting in his lap. His fingers somehow found its way to Dick’s hair, running them through it in almost a comforting way.

Judging from how Dick only snuggled closer, it really seemed like it must be comforting. He made sure to massage his scalp carefully. Sure, he didn’t have many talents that weren’t related to sex, but he could give good massages.

Though that was a talent that Dick found out about an hour ago. “You’re gonna massage me until I agree to date you, aren’t you?” Dick asked quietly after a while as his head perked up.

When Jason hummed in response, not stopping the massage, Dick just dropped his head again into his shoulder. “…I’ll wait then.”

Jason liked to pretend he didn’t just technically get the answer to a question he hadn’t asked yet, continuing to do his thing while watching the television.

They must’ve spent an eternity like that as by the time that Dick finally slipped out of his lap, it was starting to get dark outside. The food Jason had made was surely cold at this point, but nothing a microwave couldn’t fix.

It was weird to not have the extra weight in his lap anymore and to be able to move his legs without getting a quiet complaint, but Jason couldn’t complain. No, especially not if when he looks to his side, he can see Dick sitting there on his knees on top of the couch, hands on his thighs and trying to figure out what to say.

Jason ignored the bit of tongue slipping through his lips to lick those luscious lips. He didn’t want to get a boner right now.

“Why did you record last time?”

Ah, yeah. Jason had completely forgotten he had promised to tell why he had done that. He reached for his phone on the coffee table and scrolled through his gallery, ignoring the thousands of selfies Roy took when he had stolen his phone, until he found the clips.

“I figured I should tell you now instead of have you find out in a dumb way. Here though, you can delete them if you’d prefer that, but…” Jason began as he handed over his phone.

Dick just seemed to have clicked on play as suddenly the loud moans, screams and whatnot that they’ve made that night could be heard throughout the entire apartment. Neither expected the volume to be so high anyways. Jason certainly didn’t turn it so high.

“Goddamn it, Roy,” Jason mumbled to himself, but Dick caught onto it and just have a confused glance. “He’s a friend. You’ll love him, he’s horrible.”

Dick just made a small _ah_ sound in response as he continued watching the video, volume way lower this time. “It’s surprisingly steady. Done this before?” he asked, no doubt just trying to sound curious, but Jason could hear the jealousy in his voice.

“Don’t worry, cariño. I don’t just fuck anyone and record them. Only cute cops who have a good ass and help out their favorite criminal,” he teased and playfully nudged Dick in his side, earning him a soft giggle.

“You’re really making my life sound like a Britney Spears song?”

“Circus or Criminal?”

“Both.”

Jason laughed as he wrapped an arm around Dick and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “You really have to show me those videos of when you worked in the circus,” he mumbled. He knew that Dick has a special place in his heart for the circus, so he wanted to be a supportive and invested boyfriend.

Or something like that. Had he even asked Dick to be his boyfriend yet?

“I’ll show you those videos if you tell me why you seem like a professional with a camera,” Dick shot back within a second, a slight smirk on his face.

Jason just let out a sigh as he wrapped the arm already around Dick even further around so he could reach his phone, pressing Dick closer to his chest. Just to wipe that smirk off his face, which must’ve worked to a certain degree as he heard a shy whisper, but didn’t hear what he exactly said.

After he was done typing in the site and had logged in, he gave it back to a bright red Dick, who had already seen it.

“OnlyFans? Jay, did you fucking post me online?” Dick said, his voice void of emotions.

Jason wasn’t sure how to interpret it, but assumed that he was five words away from another near death scenario, probably the seventh one this year and it was only February. “I mean— no? But I could, if you want me to, it pays good, or else I’ll just… send them to you, I guess.”

And even though he was just nervously rambling on about how this is how he makes a living other than his shitty security job that he’s quitting soon anyways, he failed to notice the loving look in Dick’s eyes.

He was forced to look at it though when Dick pulled him in for a kiss, holding him by his chin when they parted to keep their faces close.

“Sorry, I like you, but you’re too worried. I haven’t said anything negative yet, have I?”

Jason was tempted to say that it did sound like he had said something negative, but he has seen Dick work out before and decidedly likes his head on his shoulders.

“If you’ve posted me online… well, I would’ve preferred a heads up, you know,” Dick continued when he received no answer. He wanted to be as honest as he could be without upsetting Jason, but he already looked so worried. “A copy would be appreciated, sure, but I won’t kill you if you’ve posted it online.”

Jason swallowed hard, still not completely able to tell if Dick was okay with this. “I… haven’t posted it yet, no. Edited it, yeah, and I've thought of posting it, but I couldn’t do it without your permission,” he eventually admitted.

All his worries were washed away when Dick made himself familiar with the posting feature on the site and a moment later was trying a few titles. What he did notice was how Dick used not only his username _Red Hood_ , but also seemed to speak of a certain _Nightwing_.

“One of my father’s friends used to tell me about this legend of two guys who called themselves Nightwing and Flamebird and were destined to be continually reborn,” he explained once he caught onto the confusion. “I had a friend when I was younger, almost like a brother to me. I’d always play as Nightwing and he’d be Flamebird. I… I guess the name just kind of stuck.”

And Jason didn’t dare to further question what happened to Flamebird. He just quietly took the phone from Dick and deleted the title, typing in the first and best one he could think of before tossing aside.

“I can delete it whenever you want, you know. Or you could also go unnamed, just one video and if we make more videos, they’ll be for our eyes only,” Jason offered. While he has seen Dick in so many emotional states before, though usually from a distance or three wrong words away from being interrogated, he has never seen him so… sad, almost.

And it wasn’t a good look on him either.

Jason’s intention was to only lean in for a comforting hug, be the best almost-boyfriend he could be, but he was caught off guard when Dick instead pulled him in for a long, deep kiss that left both of them gasping for air and similar light blushes on their cheeks.

“You better have lube this time. And a condom.”

* * *

Dick realized he should’ve said please almost an hour later. He probably would’ve said it now, if only his mouth was empty.

Jason marvelled at the sight as he finished turning off the last camera, only now taking the time to truly admire his work.

He ran his hand across Dick’s thigh, thanking whoever was up there for giving him a flexible partner and his own stupidity that he bought a suspension bar. Looking at how beautiful Dick was, with the suspension bar behind his back and holding up both his legs and hands together, he was grateful for both.

The ball gag he had put in almost an hour ago, but during the recording had taken out twice for Dick’s sake was soaked in saliva by now. He could tell from the way Dick sighed blissfully once the gag was out that his jaw must’ve been hurting and not just a little.

“C’mon, I told you to just slip out your hands if it got uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to be in a lot of pain,” Jason said and right when he mentioned being able to slip out his hands, that’s exactly what Dick did as if on cue. Jason had thought that it might be smart to at least give Dick the chance to do that in case it gets too much, so he hadn’t made the restraints too tight around his wrists.

“Yeah, yeah…” Dick mumbled as he managed to roll himself backwards so he was sitting flat on his ass with his still restrained legs in front of him instead of behind his neck. “It’s fine, _I am fine_. Don’t worry about it, I trust you,” he said with a big grin on his face, erasing all the exhaustion that was previously on it away in a mere second.

It was enough to also make Jason crack a smile as he removed the suspension bar and threw it aside. He could clean up tomorrow.

“You trust me?” he asked, almost as if he wanted to hear it again and Dick had no trouble with that.

“I’m gonna give you a better one: not only do I trust you, but I think I really fucking love you.”

That was more than enough to make Jason break out in a full grin as well as he laid down next to Dick, not even bothering to drag them to his actual bedroom. He pulled his still naked boyfriend against his clothed self, something neither wasn’t happy with.

“If you don’t take those clothes off within, I’ll do it myself,” Dick complained quietly as he turned around to face Jason.

“Was that supposed to be a threat?”

“I won’t be your boyfriend if you don’t.”

Dick had to stifle a laugh as he watched Jason practically jump out of the bed and take his clothes off, tossing it to who knows where.

Maybe he was dating an idiot, Dick thought, but damn did he love that idiot.

jasonptodd ♥ **219** likes  
**jasonptodd** I think I’ve managed to convince a police officer to date this ‘criminal scum’ 💕 View all 28 comments February 14, 2016


	3. How to Lose a Cop (jason is an expert)

theflyinggrayson ♥ **371** likes  
**theflyinggrayson** Being able to convince your insufferable boyfriend to go to an Aminé concert with you? It’s more likely than you think (btw someone give me a crash course on palaye royale, got another concert soon) View all 28 comments April 16, 2016

jasonptodd ♥ **637** likes  
**jasonptodd** Shit sorry Dick, I think I fell for this Agent 37 guy. Forgive me? 🥺 (guys I swear I didn’t cheat, my boy just got a promotion) View all 43 comments July 27, 2016

theflyinggrayson ♥ **595** likes  
**theflyinggrayson** Happy holidays from me and this idiot ❤️ View all 28 comments December 17, 2016

theflyinggrayson ♥ **794** likes  
**theflyinggrayson** One year together ❤️ Is it too soon for a proposal? 😜 View all 52 comments February 14, 2017

jasonptodd ♥ **1.032** likes  
**jasonptodd** Idk, I don’t think it’s too early 🤔 happy anniversary cariño ❤️ View all 83 comments February 14, 2017

* * *

His entire life was nothing but one disappointment after the other, trying to find a little bit of happiness in a time where he couldn’t be happy. Trying to find some light in dark times.

And here he was, on his knees in front of a man who was like a sunshine in his life and made his days so much better. Much better than he could’ve ever imagined they’d be.

“Richard John Grayson,” Jason said, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he looked up at someone who has become his favorite person. “Please just… please be my husband. I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you around.”

He was knocked over as Dick practically jumped on him for a hug, happy tears streaming down his cheeks as he kept on repeating yes, that he was hoping this day would come soon, that he couldn’t imagine not growing old together.

For a moment Jason firmly believed his life was complete, that he could finally live a happy life.

* * *

His life was full of illusions, he realized, and he was the delusional idiot who kept on believing that everything would be alright.

He remained silent as he watched the love of his life run away from the courthouse altar, tears once again streaming down his cheek, but this time Jason wanted to comfort him.

He couldn’t though. His shoulders slumped as he listened to the guests murmur among themselves, no one paying even the slightest bit of attention to the groom still standing at the altar.

All, except for the only calm brother the love of his life has. “You okay, Jay?” he asked softly, putting a hand on Jason’s shoulder. Jason hated the sympathetic look in his eyes, but ignored it.

“I… I’ll be okay. Thanks, Timbers,” he thanked Tim quickly, his voice cracking slightly as he tried to not break down in tears just yet.

* * *

Even in the comfort of Roy’s arms and the familiar scent of booze and drugs coming off him, Jason couldn’t find the peace he needed or the time to process what had happened.

He firmly believed he had his life together, only for the glue that kept it all together to run away right when it was about to become a reality. When he was so close to being able to say he has officially found someone to light up his darkest days, even the ones that are pitch black.

But the longer Roy kept running his fingers through that white lock in his hair, the more he began to realize that maybe it was never meant to be. He wasn’t sure if that only applied to him and Dick or also to him finding happiness in life.

He could’ve fallen asleep right there. In the arms of his probably high, probably drunk best friend, hidden away in the corner of an abandoned house they used as their safe place. He also would’ve if only he didn’t feel his phone buzzing in his pockets.

He was stupid enough to open the text.

Cariño 💕  
I’m so sorry for doing it this way, but I have to  
Jay, I think we need to break up  
We’ve been together for almost two years and trust me, I enjoyed every single bit of it and never felt mistreated  
I’ve never been treated this kindly by anyone. No one has made me feel as loved as you do and I thank you for that  
But I realized when we were at the altar  
And I looked at you and you looked back with so much love in your eyes  
That you’re not the one for me  
Your lifestyle isn’t something I can live with or can even compromise with you about  
I don’t judge you for how you make your money. Porn is a valid way to make a living  
But I can’t stand it when I have to look at your videos and there’s not even a single one with me  
While you’ve done so many with Roy, Donna, Kori  
You’ve even done a few with that Joker guy for crying out loud  
But not a single video with me though I know we’ve made more than enough  
And I know you’re not cheating because I’ve given you permission for each one of those videos  
But it’s difficult to look at your boyfriend online, fucking all different people and appearing like a single man and deleting every video we’ve made from the site as well  
And it’s definitely not the only reason and I can promise you that I stil love you  
But Jason, this isn’t a life I can live  
I’m so sorry  
I love you, but have a good life  


His senses felt numbed when he put down the phone.

How silly would he sound if he said he never posted any of their videos because he couldn’t show something so precious?

Jason sighed as he took the almost empty bottle of whiskey next to him and downed the rest of its contents in one go.

And there it went. He had lost his little piece of heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i would’ve written a happy ending if only it wasn’t for the sake of this damned series 😭
> 
> comments are always appreciated. if you wanna talk, feel free to hmu on tumblr at elninhoee
> 
> xx


End file.
